Advancements in modern agricultural practices such as fertilization, pest control, plant breeding, and genetic engineering have revolutionized the production of food and raw materials. Over the past century, the development of agricultural technologies has allowed growers to meet the demands of a 400% increase in world population while simultaneously lowering the overall costs of agricultural products. With population growth rates predicted to increase, there is still a great need for improved agricultural technologies.
In particular, there is a growing demand for the development of agricultural technologies which improve plant growth without genetic modifications or chemical sprays.